(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display racks that are to be assembled on the field, and more particularly to a flexible, highly efficient, and easy to assemble display rack structure used in show room or exhibition hall.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many businesses in their show rooms and/or exhibition halls use temporary structures such as display racks and/or frames for their mobility and functionality. These structures are designed for easy assembly to achieve flexibility and convenience in transportation and storage.
Most of these designs use a few basic types of beams that can be put together easily. To obtain the necessary strength of the finished structure, the construction is usually consisted of two or more main beams connected with several connecting or supporting beams in between. The disadvantages of prior arts are:
First, traditionally these supporting beams are welded together. Although welding makes a strong connection, the bulky structure makes them difficult to transport and store.
Secondly, to meet different configuration and strength requirements, many types and sizes of beams are needed resulting in cumbersome stocking and material management operation.
Thirdly, to avoid the problems created by welding connection, some manufacturers also provide screws and bolts type of connections which use ball-shaped connectors to put together extension beams. This type of structure has the advantage of easy assembly but at the expense of labor extensive and time consuming operations in the field. Again, it has the disadvantage of stocking many types of beams to meet different configuration requirements.
Fourthly, on top of these, the prior arts use screws and press-fit gadgets to fasten face-plates for marking and description of goods displayed onto the displaying racks. These steps are also labor extensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is indeed a need for simplified structure that can provide flexible rack configuration, convenient assembling method, and easy attachment of accessories such as face-plates. This invention offers an innovated design meets all these desired features.